


Shield of the Jedi

by Canuck_Lex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Agents of SHIELD season oneish, Author has only seen the movies, Hydra is not far behind, Lost Jedi sect, Order 66, Where there is Shield, not even remotely canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canuck_Lex/pseuds/Canuck_Lex
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...In the last days of the Old Republic, a peaceful world dwelled under the watchful eyes of the Jedi who trained and taught in the Eagle's Shield.This is the story of the day the Shield fell, and of the light that can exist in the shadows.





	1. Morning's Dawning

The day began at the Temple of the Eagle as it usually did. The Jedi masters gathered together to hear the news of the Council from the Jedi Director of the Temple and plan the day for the Padiwans and Fledgings before any of the youngsters could cause their plans to be discarded.

Jedi Director Fury walked into the meeting room and surveyed his fellow Jedi teachers. There were Jedis Coulson and Hand, going over the historical period of the Shield that they were to cover today. Jedi May sat apart, examining the schematics of the new blasters to be issued to the clone troopers on the planet. Jedis Gonzales and Garrett were discussing the defensive drills on which they would be instructing the Padiwans, while one of the the newest Jedi, Jedi Mack, earned a scowl from May as he tried to look at her tablet. As for the very newest Jedi...

Fury turned as Jedi Ward slipped into the room, and took the last remaining seat. Garrett raised an eyebrow.

 "Cutting that rather fine, wouldn't you say, Ward?"

Ward flushed. "With respect, Jedi Garrett, Jedi Fury had not yet begun the meeting, and so therefore, I am not yet late." An amused chuckle rippled through the room, missing May, still reviewing the diagrams.

"On that note, let us get this meeting underway, before our latest crop of Fledgings decide they have the day off and head into town." All eyes turned to Fury as he took a seat and activated the tablet in the middle of the table. 

"With the safe return of Chancellor Palpatine, General Skywalker has informed us that our clone troopers will be planetside late afternoon. I see no reason why we cannot turn the bulk of the patrols back to them." 

Coulson leaned forward.

"While it is true this has been eating into valuable study and mediation time, it has been good for the younger ones to see what the world they will be serving in is like." He glanced sideways at Hand. "I believe it might do some of us older ones good as well."

Hand snorted. Before the argument could begin, May said, "In theory, I am in agreement with Coulson. Practically, most of the current Padiwans could do with more drilling than patrolling. Padiwan Skye's focus of the Force is still tenuous at best, Padiwan Fitz would rather take his lightsabre apart than fight with it, and Padiwan Simmons nearly took off Padiwan Trip's arm with hers. Turning it on, that is..."

Fury grimaced. "Agreed. Starting today, the troopers will be taking patrols, and the Padiwans will return to their drills with their mentors. Once they have more of the basics down, we can look back into joining the Patrols. Coulson's not wrong, it does both us and the people good to see us down from the Shield. It reminds them that we're here, at least."

"Jedi Windu has let us know that the Council would like a representative to the next meeting  to discuss the Eagle. Apparently the symbol has been seen on other planets."

Gonzales looked up. "Just the Eagle?"

"No, the encircled tentacled beast has been seen too. Perhaps this will give us more insight as to what this means for us."

"I suggest we send Jedi Hand."

As Coulson was about to protest, Gonzales lifted his hand. "I know, Coulson, you're a walking encyclopedia of the Eagle. However, you have Padiwans that need your supervision, and neither Skye nor Simmons are ready to go off world. Hand knows enough, and you're only a tablet away." Coulson inclined his head and sat back.

Ward raised his hand. "If I may, Jedi Fury? I feel that, now that I am no longer a Padiwan, I can take some of the burden from Jedi Coulson. Perhaps I can impart some of my experience to, say, Padiwan Skye?" 

Coulson laughed. "3 Padiwans are hardly a burden, since two of them share a Force bond that almost makes them one. And given that you were raised less than six months ago, I doubt you have any knowledge that I cannot impart to Padiwan Skye."

Fury chuckled. "Patience, young Jedi. Perhaps you can mentor one of the Fledgings next year when they attain Padiwan status." 

Mack interjected, "We could send Fury, but then we may not be certain whether he'd trade places with Jedi Windu on the Council." Groans erupted around the table.

May asked, "How many times have you heard that, Fury?"

Fury calculated, "Eh, about twice a day, three times during the Council sessions, for about the last thirty years...."

The meeting concluded with minor changes to the Fledgings training sessions, and arrangements for Jedi Hand to leave the following morning.

As the Jedi left the room to begin their trainees' day, Garrett and Ward were left behind. Garrett took Ward by the shoulder and leaned in.

"Fury is right, Ward. You lack patience."

He stilled Ward with a look. 

"You will have what you desire, and whom you desire, and soon. But," Garrett's grip tightened painfully on Ward's shoulder "You must have patience and focus...."

"My young apprentice..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For May the 4th!
> 
> This was going to be a one shot, but like all staff meetings, people just kept talking and talking, and it sorta ran away from there. 
> 
> We'll see what the Padiwans think of all this, and then...
> 
> Order 66. Or, as some others would have it, "Out of the shadows and into the light"...


	2. A Growing Disturbance in the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another ordinary day at the Temple of the Eagle. But dark Forces are in play, changing the destiny of the Eagle's Shield Jedi forever..

The last day of the Temple of the Eagle was much like the others that had preceeded them.

The Fledgings continued using their rudimentary connections with the Force with the orbs: Reyes causing his to burst into flames, and Elena causing hers to whip back and forth, which led to Ruben calling her Jedi Yo Yo. The resulting tears led to a conversation from Jedi Mack about how fellow Jedi treated each other.

The Padiwans went about their day as normal. Meditation training with May, Defensive drilling with Garrett and Gonzales, history of the Eagle's Shield with Coulson. After lunch, the Padiwans were set to work, alongside their mentors, within the Temple (much to Padiwan Skye's disgust - she had liked the patrols with the troopers)

As the day progressed, though, many of the Jedi began to grow...uneasy. As if some dark ripples were echoing through the Force.

* * *

Jedi Coulson was with Padiwan Simmons in the Temple library when Jedi Hand came in.

"Coulson, do you have the tablets uploaded?" Hand asked.

Simmons handed them over.

"We've uploaded the precepts and the Eagle's Nest, Jedi Hand. There's the history, and the manuals, and Jedi Coulson said to give you..."

"That's enough, Simmons," smiled Coulson "We could be here all day if you were to itemize everything."

"Your Padiwan is very efficient, Jedi Coulson." Simmons beamed with pride.

Hand scrolled through the tablet, and then hesitated.

"Jedi Coulson...I need the children's primer as well."

"All right. Padiwan, if you please?"

As Simmons went to retrieve the tablet, Coulson shot a piercing look at Hand.

"The Beast myth, Victoria? Don't we just use that to encourage caution in the Fledgings?"

"We teach that all myths have some basis in truth, Phil. Or at least deliver a warning. It can't hurt. And I have a nagging feeling that something is wrong."

"Are you sure it isn't just lunch?  I thought those Romastos were a little off..." 

"Really, nothing, Coulson?"

Coulson checked to see that Simmons was out of earshot.

"All right...just a pricking at the back of my neck. But you and May have a stronger sense of that part of the Force than I. I didn't even sense that Sith Apprentice until after General Kenobi had killed him - you were right on top of it."

"You're better with the younglings here at the Temple, anyways. And, even though you hate the politics, there is no one I would trust the future of the Eagle's Shield to. Absolutely no one."

She continued, "Coulson, Garrett's moved up my departure. I'm leaving tonight."

Coulson frowned. "That's rather unusual..."

Leaning closer, Hand whispered "Have Simmons keep a copy of the tablets with her until I return. Phil, keep your Padiwans close. Keep the Fledgings closer if you can. Besides Fury, we are the eldest Jedi here. It may be something. Or... it may just be the Romastos."

Simmons returned.

"I've updated the tablet, Jedi Hand."

"Thank you, Padiwan, truly a credit to your mentor." 

Simmons preened. Coulson snorted.

"Jedi Hand, remember you owe me a game of chess on your return."

"That I do. Jedi Coulson, Padiwan, may the Force be with you." Hand's eyes glistened a little. "Now and always." She abruptly turned and left the library.

"And with you, Victoria." Coulson said softly.

"Jedi Coulson, is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure, Simmons." Coulson looked at her. "Do you know where Padiwan Fitz is?" 

"Of course, I always do."

"Let's go find him."

* * *

 "Padiwan Skye!"

"Well, if it isn't the Grand Master Jedi himself!" Skye laughed, as she hugged her friend.

Ward hugged her back, a little tighter than necessary, perhaps.

"How is my favourite Force Quake today?"

"Still working on control, unfortunately," groaned Skye. "I nearly knocked Coulson across the room this morning."

"Too bad you didn't succeed." muttered Ward quietly.

"Are you still mad at him, Ward? I heard you were trying to poach his Padiwans this morning at Council..."

"How'd you find out about that? Council meetings are off limits to Padiwans and Fledgings!"

"I have my sources," smirked Skye.

"You've been hacking the meeting feeds again, haven't you?"

"Like I'd admit that to a full Jedi!"

"How about to Grant?"

"Waarrdd!!" Skye shook her head. "All right, all right! I admit, it's nice to know what the Council has in mind before they spring it on us sometimes."

Ward laughed. "Your secret is safe with me."

Skye started down the hall.

"I gotta go, oh great Jedi Ward. Jedi May has some meditation techniques she thinks could be quite helpful in controlling my emotions, and therefore the quakes, and therefore I will be sitting in a quiet room for the next 3 hours."

As she moved off, Ward called, "Skye, wait a moment." The Padiwan stopped, and Ward leaned in closer.

"You know you can trust me, right?"

"Of course."

"I want you to know, whatever happens in the next little while, you can always turn to me. I will always be here for you."

"Ward, what're you talking about? What's going on?"

"I can't say anything just now…"

"Does this have to do with raising us to full Jedi?" Skye asked excitedly.

"Look, you're not supposed to know. Just be ready. Things are going to start happening soon. Great things. And everyone is going to have to make a choice. Just make sure you make the right one." He hesitated, then dropped a kiss on her head. "Follow my lead, and it will all be OK."

Ward hurried down the hallway, leaving a confused and troubled Skye staring after him.

* * *

Jedi Director Fury was not happy. He scowled at the two Jedi standing before him in his office.

"You're late." he snarled.

"We were on patrol, just got back." from the first, a taller blonde woman.

"Jedi are no longer supposed to be on patrol."

"We were not informed of that."

"You would have been if you had been at this morning's meeting!"

"But we were on patrol then, sir" Her partner was a smaller dusty veteran who clearly was not taking this seriously enough.

Fury sighed. "And we wonder where the younger Padiwans are getting their lip from these days."

"Not from me, Director Fury, sir. I am nothing but respectful to my elders." A sideways glance from his partner had him amend his statement. "Mostly. To their faces, at least."

Fury held his head in his hands. "I have a headache, Jedi Hunter. And you are not helping."

"I hear the lotoberry root can..."

"Enough, Hunter!" Fury growled. "Go take a shower or something. Leave me in peace with your partner."

Jedi Morse quirked an eyebrow at Director Fury as Jedi Hunter sauntered out the office door.

"He's not wrong about the lotoberry root, sir."

"Can it, Morse. Besides, it's not that type of headache."

Fury motioned her to a seat.

"There are dark tidings in the Force. Hand is our strongest diviner, and she is being sent off world faster than expected. Most of my Jedi are ranging from taking the bloody lotoberry root to outright peering over their shoulders."

"I heard you had Romastos for lunch, perhaps it's that?"

Fury glared at her. "Then, there are the Jedi who either don't sense a thing, like your partner, or worse, are pretending not to."

"Garrett?"

"And his old Padiwan, Ward."

"Huh. I thought he was raised sooner than I liked."

"Garrett swore he passed the trials. I had no reason to doubt him. Now, I wonder."

Morse took a breath and then paused. "Sir, you know why Hunter and I were on patrol. I have to say, chasing down a children's bogeyman has not been one of the more interesting missions I have been on as a Jedi."

Fury looked at her. "Did you find it?"

"Nothing, sir. Nothing but old traces, almost whispers of a dark force. Maybe the tale we tell is true, that the Eagle did drop the Beast into the lake, never to be seen again."

"Just because something is not seen, does not mean it is not there, Jedi Morse."

"Do you want us to go out again, Director?"

"No, just...keep an eye out. At least on your partner. The man may be strong in the Force...but his common sense is woefully lacking."

"You're telling me, Director. Uh, can you pass the lotoberry jar?"

"Take the whole thing, Morse."

* * *

Deep in the mountains, impassible, inhospitable, there is a green mountain lake.

On the shore of that lake stood a older man, polishing his glasses.

Worlds away, the saga was to begin to play itself out. If everything went as foreseen, soon the Jedi and the Temple of the Eagle, long a thorn in the side of the Beast would be no more. The pieces were in position, all was ready for the Order.

If you exist long enough, thought the man, known by some as Whitehall, sometimes you pass into myth. The Jedi would soon learn the price of forgetfulness.

He strode away into the caves surrounding the water. Behind him, the placid green water stirred, as if brushed by a hundred different tentacles, and then stilled again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth continues! :)
> 
> This moved along quite a bit faster than the first chapter. Now, admittedly, Agents of SHIELD is my usual fandom, so if you see anything glaring about my treatment of the Jedi, please feel free to (gently) let me know!
> 
> Unfortunately, there's this thing called Order 66...and a lot of clone troopers back from the wars...and a few traitors lurking about. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	3. Out Of The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast makes their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See tags, Star Wars Order 66 and aftermath begins in this chapter.

_Worlds away, Anakin Skywalker makes his choice. To save his beloved wife, he will turn against the Jedi Order._

_Ripples shed through the Dark Side of the Force._

* * *

Underneath the Temple of the Eagle, at the entrance to one of the few, barely used tunnels to the town, Jedis Garrett and Ward awaited a summons only they heard. One that didn't come from the Temple's master.

Finally, soft footsteps announced a new arrival in the tunnel. They looked up to see a slender, ageless man, polishing his glasses, taking his time. 

He reached the side of the two men, and they bowed low.

"Master Whitehall," they chorused.

Whitehall nodded. 

"All is in preparation, the final pawns in play. By the end of this evening, the Jedi will be no more, and the Beast will once again rule triumphantly over this world. Tonight, the sun sets on the Eagle for the last time. Tomorrow is a dawning of a new age."

The three men turned to go into the Temple.

"Garrett, Ward. You will...shield...me from the rest of the Jedi's notice." Whitehall allowed himself a small smile at the pun. "Once events begin, we will make our move."

"What events, my Master?" asked Garrett.

Whitehall raised an eyebrow. "You will know when it is time, young Garrett. In fact, it will be impossible to mistake the call for anything else."

* * *

  _In another place, young Skywalker completes his turn to the Dark Side, becoming Darth Vader. As he goes to cleanse the Temple of the remaining Jedi, his Master, Darth Sidious, turns to his computer._

_"It is time. Execute Order 66."_

* * *

On the transport shuttle to Coruscant, Jedi Hand turned from the window to greet the three clone troopers entering her room.

Three blasters fired, killing her without a word.

The troopers surveyed the Jedi's body impassively and then, holstering their weapons, left to await further orders.

* * *

In the Eagle's Shield, Jedi May doubled over in an unexpected pain.

Breaking her (fairly light) trance, Padiwan Skye rushed to her side.

"Jedi May? MAY?? Are you all right?" 

May lifted her face. The normally unemotional Jedi's cheeks were streaked with tears.

"No. No, Skye, something is terribly wrong."

* * *

In his office, Jedi Director Fury caught his breath.

Jedi Victoria Hand was dead. It must have been an ambush, but how? Why hadn't they been given a clue, a hint from the Council that there was danger?

Jedis Garrett and Ward strode through his entrance.

"Director Fury, are you aware of Jedi Hand's death?"

Still somewhat dazed, Fury looked over at them. "Yes...I..."

"Good."

The two Jedi lifted their hands and Fury was pinned against the back wall, his weapons flung far from his grasp. His gaze darkened as the air was forced from his lungs.

Suddenly, he was able to breathe, if not move, and he looked to see a third man enter the room.

"Hello, Eagle's Shield, Jedi Director Nicholas Fury. I believe you have been looking for me."

The newcomer nodded at Garrett and Ward. "You may go. Complete your mission and report back to me here"

Fury watched, horrified, as the two...traitors...saluted and left.

"Who are you?"

"My name? It's really not that important," the man said, circling the office. "It changes over the centuries. As one incarnation dies, another is taken. But I will grant you my current one, Whitehall." 

"A person should know the name of the man who kills him, don't you think?"

"I'm not dead yet." Fury strained, but could not move a muscle.

"No, but that's only a matter of time. Besides, Jedi Fury, I want you to **feel** everything that is about to happen. Every single death of the Eagle Jedi here on this planet. From your Eldest, right down to the newest Fledgling. Then, only then, will I send you into your Force, to join the rest of the Jedi of the Light." 

"You are starting to feel them, aren't you, Fury? Jedi Hand? Those outside? Do they cause you...pain?"

Fury closed his eyes as members of his Order, his friends, began to be ripped from his thoughts, the ragged edges of their Force whipping across his mind with the violence of their passing. 

"Good, Eagle's Shield. I have waited so long for this day. The final triumph of the Beast."

Whitehall sat down, watching Fury struggle against the Dark Force that pinned him.

"Let me enlighten you as to what really happened eons ago. You teach that your Eagle took the...Beast...up in its talons, and flew him up into the mountain ranges, throwing him into a frozen lake, defeating him for all time."

"All that is true, up to the last. The Beast survived in that lake. He eventually regained his strength, and bided his time. He sought out those who envied the power of the Dark Side, some who you of the Eagle cast out, and granted them power, in exchange for their bodies. Of course, as they all found, this deal was a trifle one sided."

"My most recent convert, Garrett, was somewhat sloppy. Letting traces of us slip. Letting you suspect I was more than a fairy tale told to children. I have greater hopes for his apprentice. He's younger and stronger in any event."

"Let us sit back, Director Fury, Jedi "Master". Sit back and enjoy the end of your world."

* * *

Outside the Temple Entrance, Jedi Mack was assisting Jedi's Gonzales and Morse with repairs to the speeders, when he started, and looked towards the town. 

"Jedi, I think something has happened to those we sent to the market for supplies."

Gonzales and Morse followed his gaze.

"I think you might be right, Mack." Gonzales replied. "Look, the troopers are back from patrol. I'll round up a couple, we'll go into town and see what has occurred." 

Gonzales got up, and strode over to the lead trooper. Mack and Morse watched him go.

"Don't worry, Mack," said Morse, patting him on the shoulder. "Probably just some of the youngsters wanting to prove themselves against the Eagle."

Gonzales stopped in front of the trooper. Without warning, the trooper lifted his blaster and fired, catching the older Jedi in the chest. Gonzales crumpled to the ground, lifeless.

"No!" screamed the other Jedi. Morse drew her lightsabre.

The trooper patrol drew their weapons and began to blast at the other Jedi, catching many before they could do more than stare.

Mack pulled Morse behind the speeder.

"Getting yourself killed is not going to help the situation, Morse. We're the only ones left out here, we have to seal the entrance!"

Nodding agreement, Morse led the way as the two Jedi dashed into the front entrance. Using the Force, Morse hit the emergency pad as the troopers' blast began to score the walls in the entrance way. Suddenly, a thick panel slammed across the doorway, muffling the sounds of the shots coming from outside

Mack and Morse looked at each other in horror.

"What in the name of the Eagle is going on?"

* * *

Jedi May struggled to find her balance, knocked off her mental perch with each new death of the Eagle Jedi. Padiwan Skye watched anxiously. May gathered every single calming and focusing tool she had ever learned, and regained her centre. She moved over to Skye.

"Look at me, Skye, I need you to focus." 

The younger woman swallowed and nodded.

"We're under attack. Given the number of...dead...we need time to regroup. I need to go find Fury and Coulson. I need you to gather the rest of the Padiwans, calm the Fledgings, arm yourselves, even Simmons, get the emergency packs and take everyone to the evacuation tunnels under the Temple." 

"Shouldn't we fight, May?"

May shook her head. "Please do as I ask, Padiwan. Now."

"Sorry, Jedi May. I'll go right now."

"May the Force be with you."

"And you."

Skye left at a run. May grabbed her lightsabre, and then one of the newer blasters the troopers had brought in.

Jedi Hand had found her, right before she had got on that blasted shuttle, and told her that Jedi Coulson was the key. The key to what?

May left the room. Might as well go find the man, then see what Fury knows.

* * *

Jedi Coulson rushed into the Council room. He was glad he had listened to Hand - all the Padiwans and Fledglings were practicing Force control together in the Fledgings' space. Skye was safe with May.

Outside the Temple, the world had gone crazy. Even Coulson could feel the passing into the Light of numerous Jedi - could it be all the Jedi? No, he must be mistaken, the Senate would never stand for this! This must be a sect of rogue clonetroopers, maybe one last gasp of the Seperatists.

Although this world was never a part of that war...

Coulson shook off the thought. What was important was getting backup. Help. A rescue started, for at least the Younglings. He had no illusions as to his fate, he would stand and hold off the Dark Side for as long as he could. To be the shield until he broke.

He activated the transmission to the Jedi Council, using Fury's emergency code. 

"I never wanted to do this," he muttered to himself.

"Jedi Council, can you hear us? This is Jedi Coulson of the Temple of the Eagle. We are under attack by clone troopers, and have sustained severe losses."

"General Skywalker, General Kenobe, we have sealed off the Temple, but are under fire. We cannot hold for much longer, we have started evacuation procedures"

Coulson took a breath. Who to make a final appeal to? Deciding, he leaned forward over the transmission.

"Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobe, you're our only...AAARGH!"

Coulson screamed, as a spear point protruded through his chest, and then disappeared, leaving pain in its wake. As he slumped to the floor, he looked up as footsteps approached.

"No hard feelings, Phil," Jedi Garrett looked down at him, "but I don't think you're cut out for the new world order. I'm doing you a favour, really."

"And how is that, John?" Coulson gasped, "You'd turn to the Dark Side for what?"

"Unlimited power, immortality, the usual. Now, Ward, on the other hand, has his mind on, shall we say, more earthier things. Your Padiwan Skye, to be precise. Normally, I wouldn't encourage such behaviour in my apprentices, but she'll keep him busy as I consolidate the Beast's hold over this planet." 

"You're gonna lose, Garrett."

"Oh, really. The Jedi are finished, Phil. The troopers are killing every Jedi not only here but around the galaxy. The Dark Lord has shown his hand, and the Beast is in ascendancy. Just where is my disadvantage?"

Coulson coughed, painfully. "You lack conviction."

Garrett looked at him, and started to laugh. Suddenly, a blaster shot rang out, catching Garrett in the back and throwing him across Coulson's legs.

As Coulson's vision faded, he heard a female voice say,

"So that's what it does...Coulson, no!"

"Can't...'m sorry...after Skye. Force..be..."

Coulson closed his eyes. The world faded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, obviously some dialogue has been lifted from Agents of SHIELD (Season 3: "Ascension") and the Avengers Movie. All credit to the original writers.
> 
> Hopefully you're enjoying this...we'll see just who makes it out/if they make it out next chapter.


End file.
